This invention relates to a collapsible and floating camera support device allowing cinematography to be performed upon and within a body of water in a static position or moving within it.
Camera operators currently filming upon the sea, rivers, pools and reservoirs utilize boats, dinghies, oil drum rafts and foam core floats to support the camera and to maintain positive buoyancy for the camera and themselves. A drawback of these methods is that they fix the height of the camera and field of view, not allowing for quick repositioning and resetting of the cameras height and field of view, relative to the subject. It also utilizes land based support equipment such as tripods in a water environment and by doing so it compromises the speed, efficiency, picture composition and directorial instruction. The nature of any hulled style camera support means that the camera and its view can never actually be at the waters surface level, unless it is hung over the hull side and thus inhibiting operation. The other problem if the camera is not hung over the side, the minimum height of view above the water line is determined and begins only at the top of the hulls side. Invariably photographic subjects in water rest on the water below the topside of any hull, therefore filming from a hulled watercraft results in a downward viewpoint.
A cameraman immersed in the water holding the camera afloat by means of a Styrofoam board or himself is easily fatigued, and when filming is required at a depth greater than his physical height, then the camera height or vertical angle of view, either in the water column or in the air above the water line will be dictated by the vertical position of the Styrofoam board support or the endurance of the cameramen's ability to lift the camera to the desired position whilst treading water, which is extremely fatiguing. Filming a scene or sequence is slow and repetitive. The need to replicate the same camera movement is necessary to ensure that all the components of filmmaking come together to create the take that will be screened.
For film crews working in water, let alone cold, deep water or uncontrolled action sequences, exposure to the water for prolonged periods of time will shorten the filming day or compromise the shoot. Even in so called controlled water environments such as tanks and pools, camera crews using hand held camera methods are quickly fatigued by waiting in water whilst actors or subjects are re-staged or the lighting adjusted
When filming upon and within water situations, the use of a boat or a dingy as camera support platform may be ruled out due to their size, maneuverability, and accessibility to the filming location and if there is a need to maintain a level of water purification in locations such as swimming pools. The need to prevent introduction of pollutants and contaminating the chosen water environment is critical to any body of water.
When utilizing any of the aforementioned methods of camera support the ability to be able to tilt the cameras field of view, at any height, level with the water, downwards through 90 degrees into the water is impaired by the fixed solid base of the platforms coming into view.